1st Molco State
Government This country is led by Civilian President and Royal King, both are head of Molco Federation. Civilian President is Chairman of Supremacy Federation Council (SFC) and State Counsellor of the Reich of Molco (full name is Autonomous Reich of Molco). Royal King is Deputy Chairman of SFC and head of state in Reich of Molco and Chairman of Supreme General State Council (SGSC) The country is a Reich (kingdom) consisting of five republics that function by federalism. Each republic has a single leader(State President) and four mayors(Premier-Minister) each. The Civilian President has a nine-months term. History (Fictitious Version) In the past, this country was lead by one president and didn't have royal king but on the twenty-second of July, 2018, The President had declared a federation and made a new Great Federal Constitution(GFC) by having two Head of States for easy management over the country under the Great Federal Constitution by having a Chairman of Supremacy Federation Council as Head of State and Emperor (or Great king) who is a Deputy Chairman of Supremacy Federation Council, another head of state (titular leader of federation by Great Federation Constitution but in Reich of Molco , He(or She) has absolutely monarch.). Nation day the installment of the GFC is 24th July 2018. (After abdication of First Emperor and before 24th July 2018 , we used informal constitution or Federal First Constitution for rule the Federal State) History (Real Version) This nation was founded by a 15-year-old boy because his friends and he wanted to make a new country. Country names in others languages Chinese(汉语)：马如可中央民主主义人民联邦共和国和马如可帝王国(The Central Democratic People's Empire and Federal Republic of Molco) Thai(ไทย):สหพันธ์สาธารณรัฐร่วมราชอาณาจักรประชาธิปไตยประชาชนกลางมอลโก้(Central People Democratic's Federal Republic with Kingdom of Molco) German(Deutsch): Zentral Volksdemokratiche Bundesrepublik und Kaiserreich(Königreich) Molco Position of Head of States Civilian President: (Bundespräsident und Generalissimo von Molco) In federation 1.Supreme Generalissimo of Molco Armies (equivalent Supreme Commander) 2.Chairman of SFC 3.Chairman of Federation Judgement Council (FJC) 4.Left Throne Chairman of Highest Association Republic Council (HARC) and Co-Associate Federation Council (CAFC) In Reich 1.Regent of Reich 2.Minister-president of Reich 3.General Secretary of Supreme General State Council (SGSC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emperor: (Groß Kaiser von Bundesrepublik und Kaiserreich Molco) in federation 1.Supreme Co-Generalissimo of Molco Army (equivalent Vice Supreme Commander) 2.Deputy Chairman of SFC 3.Co-Chairman of Federation Judgement Council (FJC) 4.Right Throne Chairman of Highest Association Republic Council (HARC) and Co-Associate Federation Council (CAFC) In Reich 1.Emperor of Reich 2.Leader of Molco Sevina Royal House or House of Molcos 3.Chairman￼ of SGSC Head of State Civilian President: (Sign: Civilian President Federation by... (CPF by...) Style : His Excellency Emperor: (Royal Sign:......Rex(Male) or Regina(Female) Great Imperator (......RGI)) Style : His Highest Majesty or His Royal Majesty Supreme Leader of Federation (Highest Head of State) Deutsch Full name:ฺBundesoberstführer und Vier-Bundestagpräsident English Full name: Paramount Leader and Four-State Council President when the Reich doesn't have Emperor or Abdication of Emperor , President of Federation would becomes Paramount Leader until new Election of President. Paramount Leader (Emperor with Civilian President): (Royal Sign:....President Imperator (...PI) Style : His Highest Majesty or His Royal Great Majesty Supremacy Federation Council (Oberster Bundestag) SFC is highest federal council and upper house. President of Federation is Chairman of SFC and Emperor is Deputy Chairman of SFC. When established the Paramount Leader , all of four-council presidents' position will be Chairman of Four State Council (SFC,FJC,HARC,CAFC) and who has point of popular lower than Presidium Committee will be Deputy Chairman and General Secretary of Supremacy Federation Council or The Higher Regent and de jure Representative of Federation. List of presidents of Supremacy Federation Council General Secretary of Supremacy Federation Council GFC assigned have the General Secretary (equivalent President of Council of Minister). The President would choose one of all member in SFC appointed to General Secretary. When President was reassigned or ended term, General Secretary would be acting President until election end. (Style:His or Her Honorable or Great Honorable(When appointed Lady of President(President's wife) become to General Secretary)) President of Federation's National Congress and Federal Chancellor 2019 GFC assigns President who would end president's term and doesn't finish any Mission of Federation or President is establishing anyone become to President of Federation's National Congress. This position can establish any law or helping President for any problem in the nation until People's referendum to take President of Federation's National Congress ends any mission when mission has ended or reassigned position. (de facto President of HARC and CARF) Deutsch Full name: Präsident des Nationalkongresses der Föderation und Bundeskanzler Five Constituent Republic of Federal Republic of Molco Absolute Monarchy Country of Molco Federation Federal's Period First Federation (Molco Federation) First period of Molco Second Federation (Democratic People's Federal Republic of Molco) Second period after the resigning of "Ein o Ein" Third Federation (First of Central Democratic People's Federal Republic with Reich of Molco) Third period before establishing Paramount Leader Forth Federation (Second of Central Democratic People's Federal Republic with Reich of Molco) Since 8 August 2018, GFC assigned Paramount Leader becomes Supreme Leader and Four State Council President until next election Fifth Federation (Third of CDPFRRM) Paramount Leader reassigned position of Emperor of Federation and established the new Emperor of Federation. State Presidents of Five Constituent Republics and Emperors of Reich of Molco Free Commonwealth of Hamel Town (a.k.a.Republic of Union of Sierrochaleus) Head of all Commonwealth (equivalent King of Commonwealth) List of Head of all Commonwealths of FCHT Head of State and Head of Government (equivalent President of Presidium of Supreme Executive Council) List of Commonwealth Governor and Grand General of Armies of FCHT Molco Federal Republic (a.k.a Imperial Capital Republic of North Molco) List of Presidents of Molco Federal Republic Empire of Molco (a.k.a Autonomous Democratic People's Reich of Molco) List of Emperors of Empire of Molco Federal City of Sunshine Republican (a.k.a. Democratic People's Republic of Berochaleus) List of Republikkanzler and General Secretaries of Sunshine Republican Republic of East Molco or Republic of East Tokujo (Tokujo Federation Police Department) List of Federation Police Department Leaders (equivalent State President) Military Rank in Molco GFC assigned military rank base from NATO Military Rank and add more Military Rank MMC = Molco Military Code OMMC = Others Molco Military Code Category:Asian Micronations